A Normal Day with Something Special
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Zoro and Luffy both had a really normal day at school. Lessons and club activities. Until at a certain train station where there was just a show of affection from Zoro. AU Zoro x Luffy.


Author's Note: Wahahah, my first fic starring Zoro and Luffy ~ I am really sorry if they were way too ooc, especially Luffy. I had such a goddamn hard time writing it. But oh well, I hope you all liked it! This was just something I thought of when I was unable to sleep yesterday night HAHAHA. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoro, Luffy or One Piece.

* * *

The bell rang throughout the school, signaling the end of the lunch break. Students brought their trays back to the return counter and headed towards the classroom block. Everyone was hurrying back to their classes to avoid the naggings and detention that might await them if they're late, except the two students lagging behind the others.

Still munching on a snack that he had just bought a second ago, Luffy, together with Zoro walked towards the direction of their classroom. Neither of them was bothered about the time and how late they would be. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Zoro remembered about his club activities today after school.

"Oi, Luffy."

"Hmm?"

"Go home first, my club ends late today."

"It's okay, I'll wait!"

Zoro narrowed his eyes at Luffy who was grinning up at him. Instead of wasting his time and energy to convince Luffy to head home first, he decided to just leave this matter. No one had the energy to deal with such a stubborn Luffy. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Zoro's mind wandered to the boring lessons that were awaiting him.

Turning into his classroom, Luffy waved Zoro goodbye after shooting the annoyed teacher his signature grin. Zoro had also gone into his own classroom, ignoring the curious gazes from his classmates and the annoyed one from his teacher. The lessons for Zoro weren't even the slightest bit boring since he had slept through everything.

Waking up to the sound of the dismissal bell was already a routine for Zoro. Yawning as he picked up his bag, he was met with Luffy at the door of his classroom. They walked side by side as Zoro went to his club room for the tiring activities that he looked forward to. Zoro cast Luffy one last look before disappearing behind the door.

After losing Zoro from his sight, Luffy threw his bag onto the bench. He headed towards the cafeteria with his wallet. Luffy soon returned to the bench with his hands full of food, or more specifically, meat. However, no matter how much food he had bought with his allowance, it was never enough to last him till the end of Zoro's club. Probably halfway past the time of waiting, Luffy fell asleep even with the loud clattering of wooden swords from behind the wall of the room.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Zoro gulped down the bottle of water. The clock was showing 5 in the evening and he was nowhere near the end of the training. There was an upcoming competition and his school _and he_ were dead set on winning back the trophy. Picking up the swords once more, Zoro went off to his training partner to continue. In the midst of practicing, the time was long forgotten by Zoro. Only when he had stopped for a moment, he then realized that it was already 7, way past his expected timing.

When Zoro exited the door, what he saw was the usual sight of Luffy snoring in his sleep. Zoro grinned at the sight and walked towards the sleeping male – planning to wake him up from his beauty slumber.

"Luffy, wake up."

Luffy groaned but kept his eyes shut tight, completely ignoring the intentions of Zoro. He rolled his eyes at the reaction he was given and shook Luffy awake.

"Wake up!"

Finally, Luffy opened his eyes to meet Zoro's smirking face. Stretching out his limbs, Luffy stood up and took his bag. The sleepiness was still clear in his eyes. Before they went away from the scene, Zoro noticed the wrappers of the food in Luffy's arm. The walk to the train station took them about five minutes and once they had reached the platform, they were taken aback by the amount of people waiting to squeeze into the train.

As the first train stopped its track and opened the doors for the passenger, tons of people squished one another around to get onto the train. They had reached the entrance of the train but the amount of people packed in it was way too much for them to tolerate. Still standing there, the door closed and the train went its way around the city.

While waiting for the train to arrive, Zoro was entertained by Luffy's constant complaints about how he felt hungry while waiting for him. Whenever Zoro retorted back saying that Luffy didn't have to wait, Luffy's answer, _that's what a boyfriend should do_, would send him on his way to the land of embarrassment.

The second train arrived a few minutes later and the both of them decided to squeeze into it no matter what. If they don't, the crowd would just get bigger and bigger. Standing by the door, Luffy and Zoro found a safe place to stand. Zoro placed his hands on the wall either side of Luffy, preventing the unwanted touches from reaching Luffy. Minutes after minutes, Zoro's frown was getting deeper when he felt the shoving and pushing happening behind him.

"Zoro, why are you frowning like that?"

Luffy asked curiously, eyeing Zoro with interest. Shrugging off the question, Zoro look away from the piercing gaze of Luffy. They stood that way quietly as the train moved on to the next station. Neither of them spoke a word but the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable. The train soon slowed down upon reaching the next station. When the door opened, just before Zoro could brace himself for the shoves of dozens of people, he was pushed a step in front.

Even if Zoro wanted to take a step back to his original position, he couldn't. The train was even more packed than just now. The door closed again and the train swayed slightly to the movements of it. Turning back to look at Luffy was probably one of the worst choice for Zoro right now. Just because of a step lesser, the distance between them was almost nonexistent.

Their bodies were _almost _touching, with a slight push from someone to Zoro; the distance would really be gone. With Luffy tilting his head up to look at Zoro and Zoro leaning down to meet Luffy's gaze, their lips were being precariously close to touching. With a sharp intake of breath, Zoro looked away from Luffy again. His face was tinted very slightly with a pink blush but no matter how vague it looked, Luffy noticed it anyway,

"Zoro, why are you blushing?"

"Ah, I'm not."

The denial came way too quickly than expected, raising Luffy's curiosity more. Continuing their journey on the train, the intimacy between each other nearly drove Zoro crazy. He wanted to close the distance but the tiny logical side of them quickly dismissed that idea. For the next few stops, Zoro had made sure to stand his position and not be shoved forward once more. If that had happened, Zoro wasn't sure what would have occured.

At last, Luffy finally reached his long awaited station. When the door opened for the passengers, Luffy managed to squeeze out of the train. Zoro stood at the entrance, watching Luffy wave like an idiot towards him. Raising his hand too, to wave back, Zoro heard the announcement in the train that had been broadcasted at every station.

"Doors are closing, please stand away from the doors."

Groaning with confusion at his own movements, Zoro managed to get out of the train just in time before the door closes. Zoro moved to stand in front of Luffy, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Why did you get off?"

"Argh, I don't know."

Luffy let out a laugh at Zoro's answer, his eyes were closed to the wide grin on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes at the amusement Luffy found in him. To be completely honest, Zoro really had no idea why he got off, except the urge to connect his lips to Luffy's. Smirking at his thought, Zoro took a step forward and leant down, brushing his lips across Luffy's right when the train zoomed past them.

Stepping away from Luffy, Zoro casted his eyes away from Luffy and fought the embarrassment that was creeping towards him. They hadn't done stuffs like this in public before and Zoro was well, not used to it. On the other hand, Luffy laughed out at the actions of Zoro.

"Zoro… You're such… an idiot!"

Speaking in between the laughter, Luffy headed down the escalators of the train station. Behind him, Zoro was following indignantly after being called an idiot by another idiot. Zoro took his phone out to inform whoever at home that he would be sleeping over, _again._

* * *

Author's Note: Okayyyyy, thank you for giving my story a try! It means a lot to me! Hopefully i'll write more pairings when I'm unable to sleep XD Have a nice day! :D


End file.
